The Weekend
by S.Lott
Summary: This is the early sequelsecond part of the Back in Time story so if you haven't read that don't read this!Leave reviews please! I need ideas for more chapters! R
1. The Car, the Camper and the TV

The Weekend

Combined Sequel to Confused Girl's Room and Band Geeks Back in Time

By Shelby Lott

----------------------------------------------FRIDAY--------------------------------------------------

"This weekend is going to be great!" screamed Sally as the school bell rang over head.

Evie squealed with her as they ran down the hall to their lockers. "I know! I can't wait! Camping in your camper in the middle of the forest, just us! It's going to be AWESOME!"

The girl's opened their lockers and shoved their books inside and closed the doors again before their stuff could fall on their heads. "Let's go!" Sally said pulling out the keys to her gorgeous red convertible.

"Woohoo! You go the CAR!!" Evie said dancing out the doors of their high school.

"You know I did! I said, if I'm going to be locked in a camper all weekend, I at least get one day with the car!" She giggled. "I had the keys in my hands no less than half an hour of pleading and begging later!"

Evie laughed. "Well, of course!"

They climbed into the car and blasted their favorite rock station. They put the top down and rolled down their windows. Their good friend Brad came by to see what they were doing this weekend.

"Having the most amazing sleep over camping trip in all of the entire band geek history! Be jealous!" Evie said over the loud heavy metal in the background.

"Ah. I see." Brad was not amused. "As a matter of fact, Elizabeth is coming to see me today." He looked around to see if anyone around them could hear enough to ask questions later.

Evie's eyes went wide as she pulled him into the car. "Elizabeth is coming here?" He nodded. "Calypso specifically said that we are not to use the portal for nonsense."

He shrugged and smiled. "So?" He righted himself and brushed off his pants from the car. "What Calypso doesn't know, won't hurt her." He smiled smugly.

"Whatever you say brainiac. When she kills you, it's your own fault. We tried to tell you." Sally said putting the car in gear. "Evie, sit down and buckle up. I can't get a ticket today." Evie sat.

Annoyed, Sally drove quickly. "How can he do that!? Calypso said specifically not to use it as a toy and there he goes." Her questions were not asked directly to Evie but every time Evie went to answer she was cut off by another question. "I swear, sometimes I wonder what is going on in that brilliant brain of his." She groaned and turned a corner sharply.

Evie's short red hair was whipped around by the wind and lack of roof on the convertible. Sally slowed down as she pulled into the supermarket parking lot. "I need waffles!" She said rubbing her temples.

"I'm on it!" Evie said jumping out of the car, not even bothering to open the door. Sally sighed. "Don't forget the spam!" She called after Evie.

A few minutes later, Evie returned with three bags in her hands. "What's all that? I said spam and waffles?" She watched as Evie put the bags in the back seat.

"Well, we couldn't very well have an amazing weekend with out necessities, now can we?" Sally mused, this was true. Their weekend would not be complete without the most important necessities.

"What else did you get?" She leaned over the seat to peek.

"Waffles, of course, spam, Oreos, Cheez Wiz, and rum!"

"Rum? You bought rum?! Better yet, they LET you buy rum!?" Sally stared wide-eyed at the giant bottle of rum in the backseat.

"Hello!! Fake ID!"

"Oh right…" Sally sat back down, facing front.

Sally drove away from the store and toward her home. Evie turned the music up even louder as one of their favorite songs came on the radio. Sally's mood was instantly better. She smiled as they sang at the top of their lungs and danced as they drove down the road. Being total geeks gave them the pride and thrill of being stupid and acting dumb. Plus the looks from the preps were totally worth it! Just like the day they dressed up as a death eater and a wench at school! PRICELESS!

The minute Sally pulled into her driveway, the boys from across the road came to ogle the car. "WOAH!" said the older one as he touched the red paint.

"Careful! I don't want fingerprints." Sally smiled with pride and stroked the wheel.

The younger one smiled and made car noises and pretended to drive as he sat in the back seat with the food and rum.

"Hey what's this!" he said holding up the bottle of rum. The older one whistled and smiled. "You gonna share, Sal?"

"Nothing, D." She hid the rum back in the bag and looked to Jess. "You wish!" She smiled and put the roof up. Dylan jumped out before it could shut, barely avoiding getting stuck.

Jesse and Dylan left to go get their little sister, so Evie and Sally were once again alone.

"Come on, let's put the waffles in the fridge and go watch Pirates. I miss my Will!" Sally sniffled dramatically and shoved the food in their proper places and grabbed the DVD. Evie was already up there waiting for her, hugging the lamp.

Sally laughed and put the movie in. She grabbed the clicker and sat down with Evie.

After the movie was over, Sally's parents were home. They got their camping bags and ran for the kitchen to get their food. Evie grabbed the food while Sally ran to the garage for the three, two liter bottles of Mountain Dew. They got in the convertible and drove to the camp grounds.

Sally's parents bade them goodbye and left, taking the beautiful red car with them. Sally waved to the car as her parents waved back. She gave them an awkward look and blew a kiss to her car. She sniffled and walked into the camper after Evie.

She smiled and quickly turned on the air conditioning. Evie was already chilling on the couch, like the lazy bum she was. Sally put the food and drinks away before the waffles could thaw out. She took their bags to the bedroom and shoved them underneath the bed.

She returned to the living room/dinette area and sat with Evie. "What's on the tube?"

"Nothing, no good reception out here." Evie flipped off the TV and sighed. "What now?"

Sally smiled and went to the TV. She opened up two doors, revealing a DVD player and a library of DVDs. "Door number one, or door number two?" She said doing her best Vanna White impression.

Evie laughed. "Huzzah! BOTH!" Sally laughed. "Which movie? You pick!" Sally went to the mini kitchen and got the Oreos and Cheez wiz.

Evie smiled and grabbed the pirated version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End burned DVD. Sally smiled "Woot!"

She handed Evie an Oreo and pushed play. They sang along as the little boy and the pirates sang Hoist the Colors. They pretended to be hung when the song ended. They laughed and ate the Oreos as they made fun of Elizabeth Swann and the curse of her HUGE ASS!!

Once they saw Will, Sally whimpered remembering back to when they were on the Pearl with him. She sighed and could almost feel his lips on hers.

Evie sighed dramatically reaching for the lamp that wasn't there when James Norrington came on screen.

They both missed their loves from when they traveled back in time with the HP characters to the 1700's. Evie had James and Sally had Will. Evie and James had a more… intimate relationship than Will and Sally had but they were just as much in love. Well, they were once Brad got Elizabeth out of the way. They sighed again as Norrington was stabbed by Bootstrap.

"No!!! JAMES!!" Evie cried as he died. Tears pooled out of her eyes as she leaned onto Sally's shoulder, who also had tears in her eyes.

Just then, the James on the TV sat up and seemed to look straight at them. "Evie!" he said through the TV. Evie sat up, no longer crying. "Who said that?"

"Me, your James." He smiled, alive on the TV.

"JAMES!" Evie hugged the TV. "I love you!"

"I love you too, dear heart. I will be with you soon, I promise!"

Sally and Evie watched the TV in awe as it went to white fuzz. Sally moved forward and hit the TV and the movie came back. There was no Elizabeth in the water to scream and no James to die. When the scene switched, there was no Jack or Will to be seen or heard from. "What in the world?!" Sally hit the TV again. "I need some waffles."

Sally groaned and turned off the TV all together. She went to the freezer and grabbed the box of waffles, putting one in her mouth. She held out the box the Evie and she took one too.

Evie took a bite out of the waffle as Sally put the box away. "Now, we need rum!" Sally giggled, grabbing the rum bottle. "I'll drink to that!" She took the lid off and took a long sip. "GAH! We might have to chase!" She giggled

Evie agreed and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew.

They sat on the couch again and chain drank half the bottle of rum before Sally stopped them. "We aren't going to have anymore if we continue like this!" She said laughing loudly.

"True that!" Evie giggled with a hiccup.

Sally stood, taking the bottle of rum from Evie. "Stay away from my lamp!" She laughed and stumbled around the camper.

Evie stood up and moved away from the lamp. "I don't want your blasted lamp; I want my Norry-Kins!" Evie grumbled and drank some Mountain Dew. They sighed and turned off the light in the living area. They walked up the three steps to the bedroom and put on their pajamas. They brushed their teeth and climbed into the bed. They talked for a bit and then when they were almost asleep, they heard a tapping noise.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

They sat straight up in the bed, struck with fear. "What was that?" whispered Sally, looking around nervously.

"I don't know." They clasped hands. "Lets go find out."

They quietly climbed out of bed and moved around the camper making no noise. They heard the noise again. They jumped and gasped.

"There it is again. Coming from over there." Sally pointed to the window at the back of the camper. They moved toward it quickly and quietly.

"Here goes." Evie reached out to pull back the curtain.

They both sighed with relief when they saw nothing.

BUMP!

They screamed loudly as the door to the camper swung wide open and someone walked inside. They continued to scream until the light of the camper was turned on.


	2. Hail to the spaco, HUZZAH, BAND ten HUT

As the light flicked on, the girls screaming stopped. Will and James stood in the doorway of the camper looking very scared. Relief washed over the girls as they walked over to hug them.

"Will!"

"James!"

They hugged and sighed and kissed until finally, the girls asked for answers. "How did you get here?"

Will and James looked at each other. "You tell them." Said Will, but James shook his head. "No, you do the honors."

Will obliged and began. "Well, you know the portal that Calypso was talking to you about, how to travel back and forth. Thee girls nodded. "Well, it runs through this." Will pointed to the TV and continued. "Every time you watch one of the movies that we're in, we can come through to you or you can come to us."

"Really?" Sally smiled. "That's amazing! I can't believe that Calypso's magic worked all the way here too!"

Evie smiled. "Wow, this is going to be useful!" She hugged James. "I don't have to rely on lamps now!" The girls snickered.

"Lamps?" James looked down at her awkwardly. "You don't want to know!" Evie said as they laughed harder.

The evening went on, James and Evie took the couch and watched movies that didn't contain Pirates for once while Will and Sally talked in the bedroom.

"Tavvy!" Evie giggled and reached for the screen. She looked to James and noticed that he looked a bit jealous. "Don't worry, its just you in another film." James looked confused now but pleased. Even though Tavington is actually played by Jason Isaacs and not Norrington's actor, she told him that any way, just to make him happy.

Will and Sally talked in hushed voices while playing with each other's fingers. Sally smiled, staring into his dark brown eyes. "What are you thinking?" Will asked her, watching her stare into his eyes.

"About you," Sally replied looking at their hands. "and how wonderful it is to have you back with me, this time in my world."

Will smiled at this. "I'm glad to be here." He pulled her hand to him and kissed it softly, making Sally blush light pink.

Evie and Norrington had made popcorn and the smell was creeping into the bedroom. "What is that delicious smell?" Will said sniffing the air.

"Popcorn, it's a modern snack people usually eat while watching movies. Want some?" Will nodded with a smile. Sally got up and went to the couch. "Ev, share. Will wants some."

Evie groaned. "Get your own bowl."

"Fine."

She returns with her own bowl. "Give."

Evie handed her the bowl to get some out. Sally gave it back when she was satisfied with her amount. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." Evie grumbled from the couch. Sally returned to the back of the camper and set the bowl on the bed. "Here you go." Sally popped a piece of buttery goodness into her mouth.

Will took a piece and examined it.

"It doesn't have herpes if that's what you're looking for." Sally laughed and ate more.

Will looked at her strangely. "What is herpes?" Sally laughed more.

"Just eat it."

He did. "Oh my god!" Sally smiled. "I know!"

"IT'S HOT!!" Will spat it out.

Sally laughed. "That's not the reaction I was expecting." Sally laughed harder and he brushed his tongue.

"Its not funny!" Will cried, pouting, holding his tongue.

"Actually, sir, it is!" She smiled and sat up right, she had fallen over from laughing so hard. "You're supposed to chew it!"

Evie and James walked into the bedroom to see what all the laughing was about. "What did you do to him now, Sal?" Evie said seeing Will holding his tongue. "Did she try to bite it off during a game of tonsil hockey?" Sally laughed.

"Of course not, he burned it on the popcorn."

Evie died of laughter. "You're kidding!"

Sally shook her head. "Nope."

"Wow, this is almost as good as when you caught Harriet teaching Beckett the Macarena!"

Sally howled. "I remember that!"

The two laughed for a few minutes while the guys looked at each other. "Beckett did the Macarena? With out us?" They looked insulted.

Sally finally caught her breath. "Remember Twister?" Evie nodded. "Best game of my life." She looked to James.

James smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, like he did during an awkward position of Twister.

"We need some tunes!" Sally said pulling out her Ipod speakers and her video Ipod. "What shall we listen to, hmm?" She looked through her Ipod library. "Detachable Penis, I've got a jar of Dirt, this is Halloween, or the Spam song?" She looked to Evie.

Evie giggled and started dancing. "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!"

Sally laughed. "Jar of dirt it is!" She pushed play and began to dance along to the song with Evie, singing loudly. "I'VE GOT JAR OF DIRT!"

James and Will watched and then exchanged glances. They shrugged and joined in. "I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT! AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT!"

When the song ended they all were laughing and could hardly catch their breath. Sally and Evie sighed and laughed a bit more. "Now what?" Evie jumped up and bounced on the bed. "I KNOW I KNOW!" She raised her hand in the air. "Ohhh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Sally and the boys laughed. "Evie Nelson, what say you?"

Evie looked up at the top of her eyes and thought for a moment. She slumped down a moment later. "I got nuthin."

Sally turned to the boys. "You got anything?"

Before they could answer Evie jumped up and down on her knees. "OH!! I've got it! I've really got it this time!" She raised her hand high in the air.

"What Evie?" "SPACOS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs holding her hands high in the air triumphantly.

Sally agreed and joined into the call of the spaco. "SPACOS!!" She pounded her chest with her fists.

The guys slowly got up from the bed and ran to the living room and did their own little spaco dance before the girl's could see.

Evie and Sally jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchenette. Evie grabbed the frozen waffles, not stopping her spaco call while Sally grabbed the Spam from the fridge. They beat their chests and held their heads back, calling with all their might.

James and Will joined in and ripped off their shirts making the girls stop what they were doing and watch in awe. Evie was drooling by the time James realized they had stopped. Sally just stared with her head cocked to the side with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Why did you stop?"

"We have to breathe…"

They shook their heads. "NO, no you don't!"

They shrugged and looked at the spam and waffles. "Are we going to eat those or just hold them?"

The girls nodded and began to fry the spam.

Evie took over as the spam expert and Sally went to tell the boys a joke.

"So in modern geometry they say, Pi r squared. But Pie is not squared, its round. Cornbread r squared." She giggled uncontrollably as the guys just blinked.

"I don't get it." James said looking to Will.

"Me either."

BOOM!

Every one looked up and Evie was on the ground laughing as hard as she could. Sally started up again too and soon the camper was filled with girlish laughter.

Within gasps for breath and laughter Evie managed to raise a hand to Sally who high-fived it and they both yelled, "HUZZAH!"

This triggered Will and James into pirate and commodore mode. James pranced around the living room yelling "HUZZAH!" and holding up his sword. Will hid behind the couch and got stuck yelling "FIRE ONE!"

Evie and Sally howled and rolled around, clutching their stomachs. "Maybe we shouldn't've had that rum!" Evie said between gasps and giggles.

The girls calmed down quick enough to hear Will and James still yelling. "ALRIGHT!" Evie screamed in her drum major attitude voice. "We're calm." She said placing her hands in front of her soothingly.

About 10 seconds of silence and then more laughter.

Evie sighed. "It was worth a try." She shrugged her shoulders and yelled louder this time. "BAND TEN HUT!"

As if on cue, Sally yelled "HUT" and stood at the ready. They guys followed in suit a moment too late.

Uh-oh, Sally thought.

Uh-oh was right….


	3. Scales, Boys, and Twister

Sally, James and Will stood at direct attention as Evie's face turned bright red as she stared down at them. Sally held back laughter as she prepared to twirl her invisible flag.

"BAND, four counts to the left. Hut, hut, hut…" Evie held her imaginary baton up in the air as they turned to the left. "Band, to the front haste!" They marched forward, barely daring to breathe. Evie was scary when she got like this. "TOES! TOES! TOES! TOES! TOES! TURN!"

Left, left, left, right, left, Sally thought as she stepped, keeping her eyes up. "GUARD, HALT one, two!" Sally stopped and held her invisible flag up at attention. "BAND, mark time mark! BAND, about face! HUT! HUT! HUT! HUT!" She waved her baton as Will and James turned around. "B flat concert scale, in whole notes!"

James dared not look to Will or Sally but he had no idea what a B flat concert scale was. Sweat beaded his forehead as he pretended to play a clarinet.

"NO! NO! NO! James!" He looked up slowly. "I thought we had been over this! C, D, G, A, B, C!! Not A, C, G, F, C, A!" She growled. "Do it right or Sally will take over."

He nodded slowly; he did NOT want to play with a flag. "AGAIN from the top"

She waved her baton and James mimicked Sally's fingers that moved on the flag pole to where the keys were on a clarinet.

"BETTER! KEEP IT UP!"

Once the scale was over, Evie was somewhat satisfied. "It will do, for now."

She walked into the bedroom and slid the door shut. "ADESE!" She yelled from behind the sliding door.

Sally let out a breath of relief and went to James. "Don't worry about her, she gets like this sometimes. Drum major gets to her head." She spoke quietly.

Will was shaking so hard he couldn't move from attention. James went to him and forced him to sit.

"I think I know what to do." Sally got up and went to the spam which was almost on fire from neglect. She quickly put it in the middle of a frozen waffle and slid it under the door into the bedroom. She moved away quickly to avoid any possible fire from the room.

She sat on the couch and waited. A few moments later, a large belch was heard from the room. The door slid open and Evie emerged with a smile. "What's wrong with you all?" She noted their horrified faces. "Let's eat SPACOS!" She went and made more spacos.

Sally turned to Will and James. "See? Told you! She gets like that sometimes. It's in her subconscious which is a little… well not right. She doesn't know she acts like that and spam brings her back." She stood. "Lets eat!"

Still confused, James stood and went to get a spaco. Will, still frozen in one position, did not move. Sally giggled; watching Will shake and stare into nothing. She took two spacos and went back to him.

Sitting down on the couch, Sally held the spaco in front of Will's mouth. "Open your mouth." He did so, still in the drum major subconscious band member state. She put the spaco in his mouth. "Bite and chew." He did.

Sally quickly moved away, expecting a similar reaction like Evie's. She braced herself as Will stood up and started screaming at the top of his lungs. He sounded like he had been kicked in the nuts; more manly noises have been heard from squirrels.

They all dropped what they were holding and covered their ears.

Once the screaming was over, Will plopped down on the couch with a pleased smile on his face and sighed. Uncovering their ears, Evie, Sally and James looked at him insanely. "What the …."

Just then, a very rough knock was heard from the door and everyone jumped. "Oh god, who now?" Sally said walking to the door. She opened the main door but left the screen locked. She screamed and slammed the door shut again.

"What?" Evie ran to her side as she almost swooned.

Sally pointed to the door, almost hysterical. "Boyfriends." Evie understood.

Blake and Kevin were Evie and Sally's boyfriends from school. Both football players, over 6 foot and gingers. What are the odds that they would come here on the same night that James and Will were here? Evie groaned and looked to Will and James. She spoke quietly. "You two, hide in the closet in there. NOW!"

The two looked at her strangely but obeyed. Just before they closed the door Evie whispered to them again. "Do not make any noise at ALL!" James nodded and shut the door. "Sal, you gotta get up." She grabbed a spaco and shoved a bite in her mouth. Sally was instantly up.

"Spam cures everything." Evie said fixing her hair in the mirror. "Sally, open the door again and don't close it this time."

Sally nodded and prepared herself. She opened the door, both this time, and smiled. "Hey boys, what are you doing here?"

Kevin smiled at her. "Here to see you of course!"

"Really? Why?

"Why not? No, of course not. Why on earth would I come here, in the middle of the night other then to see my girlfriend?" Kevin said playfully.

Sally blushed. "Oh, right."

Evie came to the door. "Blake, hey." She hugged him and pulled them both inside. Sally shot her a look and Evie shot one back.

Sally smiled to Kevin and kissed him softly. "So, you know you guys can't be here right?"

They just smiled. "Who's going to find out?" Said Blake with a grin.

"My parents said they would do random checkups on us when we were out here, they might find out!" Sally said nervously. "Then they would never trust us again."

Kevin shrugged. "Who says they are going to come now?"

"Who says they aren't."

"Look, Sally, if you don't want us here just says so…"

"Ok, I don't want you here."

He groaned. "Sally, Sally, Sally, Sally. Chillax love. Its going to be alright!"

"No, no its not Kev, we're going to get caught and I would rather not ruin this for Evie and me. Please, just go!" She pleaded him but held him close to her.

Kevin sighed and placed his jacket on the couch. "I love you, Sally but this is uncalled for. We drive all the way down here to see you and find you don't want us here."

Sally looked over her shoulder to Evie for some help but found her incapable of giving help at this time. She was already engaged in a fierce game of tonsil hockey and it looked as though she was winning.

She sighed. "Kevin, I don't want to take this chance, it's too risky."

He shook his head. "Fine, Sally. You want me to leave, I'll leave." He was annoyed now and Sally could tell. Kevin walked over and hit Blake over the head. "Come on, we're leaving."

Blake pushed Evie off of him and said goodbye. The two walked out of the camper and shut the door. Sally and Evie sighed. "That went well." Evie said fixing her hair once again.

"Yeah, if a train wreck is good."

"Time to let them out." Evie stood and opened the closet door.

"Who was that?" Will said climbing out of the tiny closet.

"Friends of ours. Don't worry about them."

James came out next and stretched. "My, that was rather awkward."

"Yeah, you have no idea." Sally said sitting on the bed.

"No, I meant being locked in a closet with Will, squished together like a pack of sardines."

"Oh, right." Sally sighed. Everyone jumped when they heard the camper door open again.

"Sorry, I know you don't want me here but I left my…" Kevin walked to the sliding door and looked at the four of them. "Jacket."

His mouth hit the floor. "What the hell is this!" He was looking directly at Sally. "Tell me, what in the HELL is this!" He went up to where Sally sat. "Is this why you don't want me here? So you can cheat on me with this loser son-of-a-bitch!?"

Tears formed in Sally's eyes as he yelled in her face. "No, Kevin, it's not like that."

"It's not like what Sally? Not like how I see it? Well that's how it looks." He went to Will. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Will took a step back. "Will, Will Turner."

Kevin laughed and looked at Sally. "So, you can't have the real thing so you make some poor innocent creep dress up like him and say he's Turner. This is low, Sal, even for you."

He looked at James next. "And I bet you're going to say you're Lord Beckett aren't you?"

James was appalled. "Sir, I am Admiral James Norrington. How dare you compare me to that short Lord." He spat.

"That makes sense." He laughed. "You've all lost it, and guess what, you've not lost it all."

He went back out the door and got Blake. When Blake saw Will and James he gasped and pointed at Will. "Pirate!" He looked to James. "Commodore. Pirate. Commodore. PIRATE!" He ran to Will and shook his hand.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Another lunatic."

Blake turned to James next. "Commodore." He said without even bothering to shake his hand.

"That's Admiral to you, sir." James said with a glare.

"Oh god in heaven, can we just leave and let you two go on to the hankie pankie with the two fictional characters?" Kevin said grabbing his jacket.

"Kevin, look at this! A real gun!" Blake poked the gun at Will's waist.

"Pardon me sir." Will said scooting away.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Blake, we're leaving now."

"No, dude! Look at this, it's so original!" He poked the sword around Norrington's belt.

Will coughed. "It better be original, I made it."

Kevin groaned. "How long are you both going to keep on this charade? Its stupid and its need to stop."

"What charade?" Will said looking at Kevin. He was confused but that was a normal state of mind for him lately, especially after the whole drum major thing.

Sally spoke up next. "Kevin, they are real." She looked to Evie. "We need to tell them, Ev."

Evie nodded. "I guess you're right. Blake, Kevin, sit down."

They all went into the living room and sat on the couch and on the chairs. Evie took a deep breath. "On the last day of school, Sally, Brad and I were in the band room having out meeting. Well, when we were doing the ceremonial song something happened." Evie went on to tell them about their travels through time back to the Black Pearl, freeing Will from the curse and Calypso's gift.

About half an hour later, Kevin and Blake pretty much, well lets say didn't believe them.

"Right, and I'm the King of England."

"You most certainly are not!" James spoke sharply. "Only King James is the King of England!"

"Sure, he is." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Kevin, please believe us, it's the truth." Sally looked at him, pleading, begging.

"No, Sally. What I want to know is how long it took you to make up that cock-bull story!"

"We aren't making it up." Evie glared at them.

Blake was staring at them in disbelief. "Sure, sure you aren't." He giggled a bit. "You should write that down, Evangeline, it's a nice story."

This was the first time Evie's real name had been revealed out loud. Evie shot him an evil glare and he suddenly realized what had been done. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right, bud, you're shit toast!" Sally giggled.

"RUN BLAKE!"

And that's what he did, he ran. But Evie didn't chase him for some reason. She laughed. "I just wanted to scare him. He knows not to call me that."

They all laughed but the laughter soon faded.

"Kevin, do I look like I'm lying to you?"

Kevin studied Sally's face for a moment, it was true, she didn't look like she was lying. He could always tell when she was lying. "Fine, I'll play along for a bit but since they're here, could we bring Alizee in?"

Sally hit his arm, hard. "Bastard."

He laughed and so did Evie.

Alizee was Kevin's 'celebrity love'. To Sally, she was a little French whore. He only liked her because one of the dances she did was made into a dance on one of his stupid little computer games he liked to play.

"Ow! I was kidding, Sal!" He rubbed his arm.

"Sure you were."

James put a hand on Evie's shoulder. "What do we do now that they know?"

Sally shrugged looking at James then to Evie. "Should they stay, or what?"

Evie copied Sally's shrug and sighed. "I guess we have to make sure they never tell our secret. Brad will have to be informed, probably best tomorrow morning."

Sally snorted and Evie giggled.

The night continued on a bit longer. Blake and James got jealous whenever Evie was near the other, same with Will, Kevin and Sally.

There was much tension between the boyfriends and the fictional characters. To break the tension, Evie offered rum and twister.

"Let's play twister!"

Kevin laughed. "That's almost as stupid as 'Let Them Eat Cake'!"

Sally giggled. "Twister, hell yes! I'm in! Who else?"

Will, James and Blake raised their hands. Everyone looked to Kevin. "You can be spinner then." Evie handed him the spinner while Sally lay out the board.

"HUZZAH!! Let's begin! Spin, spinner boy!" Evie and Sally giggled.

"Right hand Red, Sally." She did so. "Left foot, green, Evie." So on and so on.

Soon everyone was curved and stretched into awkward and uncomfortable positions. Sally was sprawled beneath both Evie and Will, being flexible was one of her best traits but no one said it didn't hurt.

Evie was on top of Sally, next to Will and leaning over James who was also underneath Will.

"Left hand yellow, Will." He groaned and flipped over to reach for the spot, in doing so, wound up face to face with Sally.

"Hello there. I rather like this position." He said with a smirk. With this said, Kevin through the lid to the rum at him. "Watch it, pirate boy!"

Will and Sally laughed. "Sally, right foot green." She moved her foot, giving Will more room to be closer to her, which he took up quickly making her giggled more.

Kevin grumbled and said another. "Evie, right foot red." She did so, and in the process knocking over James, Will and herself. Will fell right onto Sally, who screamed in hysterics and pain. "EVIE!!" They all laughed. The game was over and it was time to sleep, thus creating a new problem, the sleeping arrangements.


End file.
